Chances
by BlondieAL
Summary: Clark finally tells Lana his secret but someone else over hears and isn't nearly as understanding... *Chapter 5 up!!*
1. Default Chapter

Chances

Disclaimer: I dont own Smallville or any thing/one on it...wish I did though........ that would be sweet:)

Summery: Clark finally tells Lana his secret... but someone else overhears and isnt nearly as understanding.....

Note: I thought about this today in Government class (45 minutes of day dreaming) and thought it would make a cool fic... my first one ever so please dont be too harsh....Reviews are encouraged!!

Clark had made up his mind. He just had to tell someone about his... "secret" and he knew that Lana would understand. Either that or she would run away screaming and never come within a 10 mile radius of him. But that was a chance he was willing to take. He couldn't stand keeping to him self for one more day, sure his parents knew but that wasn't exactly comforting. Clark, being the eternal optimist that he is, thought maybe Lana wouldn't freak out on him.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll even think it's kinda cool" Clark said to himself.

Lana and Clark had become great friends over the past few months, and if it was possible, he was sure that he had come to love her even more. Lana and Whitney were still going out but they weren't exactly as close as they had been in the past. She was tired of him showing her off to his friends and acting like she was his prize. Clark knew better. He realized a long time ago that there was more to her than a pretty face. There was a warm, caring person inside her that no one else bothered to see. He longed to tell her how amazing she was and that he would treat her right... if she would only give him a chance.

"I'll tell her tonight, and I'll tell her _everything_." he decided. 

With those last few thoughts, he was out of the door of his cozy, little farm house, and on the way to tell the girl of his dreams perhaps the biggest secret she would ever have to keep.

~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~

"Whitney, I told you three times already and my answer isn't going to change." she said into the phone, in an exasperated tone. Lana was sitting on her bed talking to Whitney about her "relationship with Clark. She told him they were nothing more than really good friends but deep, deep, down she felt as if they were much more than that. Whitney had been after her all day about it and it was really making her doubt his trust in her.

"You should trust me, I would never do anything behind your back, Whitney." 

" If you want me to trust you then don't give me any reason not to." he shot back.

This comment made Lana incredibly angry. A knock at the door snapped her out of her angry reverie. 

"We'll discuss this later, Whitney." she said and pressed the off button.

"Come in", she said in the usual cheery Lana Lang voice.

Clark opened the door slowly, as if he was afraid of what he was going to see. He was wearing his jeans, that had been faded from all his time in sun working on the farm and a plaid shirt. Not many people can wear plaid and still look good but Clark pulled it off nicely. 

"Hi Lana" he said, uneasily shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Hi Clark, didn't expect to see u here, not that I'm complaining but isn't 10:36pm a little late as far as friendly visits go?" she asked the question in a sweet innocent way.

"Ya, but this really can't wait. I've waited so long to tell someone and it has to be tonight." he said still standing in her wide open door way. 

"Ok... come sit." she smiled at him and patted the place next to her. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. The last thing he wanted was for her aunt to hear his deepest secret.

"Ok", he started, "I'm going to tell you something and you have to let me finish before you ask any questions, k?" he asked with an almost desperate look in his eyes. Lana nodded her head. She knew this was probably very important so she just sat and listened quietly.

"Well Lana, I'm not like other guys. I'm different. There are things about me that no one knows because if they did... well I'd probably be in a lab somewhere in Connecticut with little men in white coats studying my brain waves. Lana, I'm not from around here. I crashed here during the meteor shower in '89 and my parents took me in. I can do weird things, things no one else can. My only weakness, God I sound like a comic book character or something, my only weakness is the meteor rocks that crashed here with me. That's why I act funny when ever you wear that necklace. You are the first person I've told and you have to promise not to tell anyone." he said all in one breath. He had finally told her, and it felt great.

Lana didn't say anything . She just sat there with her eyes quite large and her mouth slightly open. She finally understood. All this time she knew there was something about him that was different and this was it. After the usual shock that comes when finding out your best friend is an alien, she managed to say something.

"This is your secret isn't Clark?" she asked in a completely relaxed tone.

"We all have secrets that set us apart from everyone else on the planet and no matter how much we want to tell someone we usually never do. I admire you, Clark. And I feel extremely honored to be the one that you felt you could trust." she said as she looked deep into his blue eyes. He smiled back at her, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't scream or run away. 

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" he asked a little unsure.

"Of course not Clark Kent." she smiled and she leaned over to give him a strictly friendship type hug.

After a brief silence she started to shoot off her questions.

"So....... what kinda stuff can you do?" she asked 

"Well, I can see through you." he smiled a mischievous smile.

Lana blushed slightly at the thought but continued her questioning.

"What else?" 

"I can run from Smallville to Metropolis in about thirty minutes, I can lift a truck over my head, and I can stick my arm in a wood chipper and come out perfectly fine." he didn't want to mention the floating part yet. 

"Oh is that all?" Lana said sarcastically.

"Pretty much." replied Clark.

The two talked until 12:45 about...well nothing really. Movies and funny TV commercials and the wallpaper they use when they play _The Sims._ Clark finally said goodbye and left Lana alone for the night. He walked home and went to bed that night completely at piece with himself. Lana started to get ready for bed but heard a long hum coming from somewhere in her room. She pulled back the covers and found that her phone had been on, the long hum was the dial tone. 

"Oh my God" she whispered to herself in disbelieve.

~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~

Whitney clicked off the phone and an evil smile formed on his lips. Lana clicked the wrong button on the phone and left it on. He had heard everything. He knew Clark's strengths and weaknesses and even his favorite commercial. This information was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He had Clark's fate resting in the palm of his hand.

Note:_ It's up to you whether I continue or not. Give me your opinion please!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I _still_ dont own any one/thing from Smallville... but I still wish I did:)

Summery: 2nd chapter to Chances

Note: I wanna thank all my Smallville peeps who reviewed the first chapter, ya'll rock!! But reviews are still appreciated!!

Clark woke up on Monday morning in a new, more peaceful state of mind. For once, someone knew everything about him, and it was ok. Lana didn't hate him for being different, she knew his deepest, darkest secret and she still cared for him. The feeling of finally being accepted was overwhelming. He threw on some clothes, ran his fingers through his hair, and headed down stairs. His parents, as always, were sitting at the kitchen table. His fathers nose buried in the sports section and his mother's in the Living/Gardening section. Clark almost laughed at how predictable they were.

"Morning Mom, Dad." he said while digging the milk out of the refrigerator. 

"Morning sweetie...and use a glass please." his mom said, her eyes still glued to the paper.

Clark pulled the bottle away from his lips in total disbelief. 

"You aren't the only one who can see through things, Clark.", she said as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Sorry Clark, God gave moms that gift too I'm afraid." added Jonathan.

Clark just smiled, rolled his eyes, and put the bottle back in the refrigerator. Jonathan and Martha noticed his particularly happy attitude this morning and decided to start a riveting game of 20 Questions.

"Any reason you're so happy today Clark?" asked Jonathan, rolling up the paper and tossing it in the recycling box in the corner of the room.

"Well, last night I told Lana Lang my secret." he beamed.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Clark! Does she feel the same way?" asked his mother, obviously not understanding which secret he revealed to her.

"No mom, not that secret. The family secret." he told her while he grabbed a Pop-Tart out of the cabinet. 

The smile slowly faded from Martha's face as the reality of the situation started to sink in. She turned to Jonathan with a troubled expression, looking for some bit of comfort. After a few moments of awkward silence Jonathan spoke up. 

"And what possessed you to do such a foolish thing?" asked his father in a calm but irritated tone.

"Just tired of making excuses for who I really am, Dad." he replied, and with that he was out the door and on his way to school...an entirely different ball game.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

The halls of Smallville High were crammed, as usual. The question of why the architect made the halls so narrow was continually plaguing the children's thoughts. Clark finally managed to navigate through the throng of jocks and thespians, to his locker. Lana Lang stood waiting there with a purposeful look on her face. Clark's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Happiness gushed from every pore in his body. 

"Hey Lana." he said casually while fiddling with the lock on his locker.

"Hey Clark, I wanted to talk to you about last night." she said in a kind of voice that sent shivers down Clarks back.

"It didn't hit me until after you left how serious this really is, Clark." she continued.

"But you can count on me never to breathe a word about it. The last thing I would want to do is get you hurt." she said while looking into his eyes.

"I trust you Lana, otherwise I wouldn't have told you." he said as he adjusted the strap on his book bag .

Lana said good bye and she walked away to her first period French class. Clark watched her go and for once he knew that he had nothing more to fear. All that needed to be said had been. Even a small chat with Lana Lang had made Clark forget the combination to his lock. The bell rang and the huge hall of kids started to filter into separate class rooms. When Clark finally got the lock un-done, he opened his locker. As he pulled out his Algebra 1book, a piece of green meteor fell out of his locker and landed at his feet. He immediately felt the effects of the small fragment and kicked it away before the pain got any worse. When the pain started to subside he noticed a little note sticking out of his Chem book. He unfolded it with shaky hands and read the horrific words silently:

"LANA ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS"

Clark folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. He continued on his way to class and tried not to panic. He knew things were really, really, bad. He had no idea much worse they were going to get.

__

Note: A short chapter I realize, but there is more to come!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own any thing related to Smallville... maybe if Smallville was in Tennessee I could own Clark (sigh) 

Summery: Clark finds out who knows his secret and what he wants

Note: Thanks for all the support guys!! When my plot starts to take a downward spiral tell me and I'll stop embarrassing myself by sending these in.

Clark walked quickly through the lunchroom, clutching the note in his sweaty hand. He eagerly scanned the tables looking for Lana and then he spotted her sitting with some of her friends near the back of the room. He walked across the massive cafeteria until he reached Lana's table. Lana turned around quickly and smiled when she realized who her surprise visitor was. 

"Hello Ladies, may I borrow Lana for just a moment?" he asked trying to not to sound as panky as he felt. The girls glared at him, it was quite obvious by the look of superiority on their faces that they didn't want anything to do with him. 

"Sure" Lana answered for them. She got up and followed him to the corner of the room. 

"Lana do you know anything about this, like the handwriting or something?" he asked her as he unfolded the now, wrinkled and creased note. She took it from him and began to read it, all of a sudden the events of the night before were rushing back to her. How could she have forgotten to tell Clark something so important? 

"Clark, I have to tell you something. After you left last night, I found that I had left my phone on, I guess I pressed the wrong button by accident. I was talking with Whitney. I guess he heard you come in and decided to stay on the line awhile, to make sure nothing was going on between you and me. This handwriting is definitely his, I suggest you go confront him about it." she told him quietly.

Clark looked at his feet and nodded. Whitney was the last person in the world that Clark wanted to know. 

"Where would he be now?" asked Clark, still trying to avoid Lana's eyes. 

"Probably out on the football field with "the guys"." she told him trying to meet his gaze. 

Clark started to leave, but Lana wrapped him in hug. She had to stand on her tip toes, but it worked out well.

"Clark," she said taking his head in her hands, "it'll be alright."

"Ok" he replied, forcing a smile. He then walked through the doors towards the training fields. Lana watched him go and then returned to her table and rejoined her friends. They were all looking at her funny, with an unreadable expression.

"What was that all about, Lana? asked her friend Shelby. Her eyes were cold and slightly agitated. 

"What was what?" Lana asked while she speared her salad with a fork.

"You and Clark Kent, you really shouldn't be seen with him you know, it could ruin your rep." she said matter-a-factly. Lana looked up at her friend, who seemed unfazed by the cruel comment she had just thrown at her. 

"Clark is my friend, Shelby. So don't talk about him like that again." she said in a serious tone. Shelby was thrown by the reaction Lana gave her. Clark Kent and Lana Lang friends? This was too much weirdness in one day. 

"I'm just watching out for you Lana, I mean there's a reason why no one would play with him at recess when we were little." said Shelby while digging in her purse for her lip gloss. Lana had had enough. She took her tray and left the lunchroom without a goodbye.

~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~

Clark walked out the doors of the school and headed towards the athletic fields. When he finally reached the football field, he spotted at least seven red and yellow jackets at the other end of the field. He walked quickly over towards them. Whitney was tossing a football in the air and joking around with some of the other jocks huddled around him.

"Hey Kent." he said looking knowingly at Clark.

"Whitney could I see you for a minute...alone?" asked Clark

"Ya, I had something I wanted to discuss with you anyway." he said tossing the football to a friend and walking quite a ways from the group of football players to the locker rooms under the bleachers. 

"I know what this is about Kent. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone if...", Clark wouldn't let him finish. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up against the lockers. 

"You can't blackmail me if you don't have proof," he said through gritted teeth.

"I got all the proof I need, Clark" he said pulling a small, glowing meteor fragment out of his coat pocket. Clark instantly felt weak and dropped Whitney back to the ground. Whitney smiled down on him and continued his sentence. 

"Like I was saying, I won't tell anyone if you do as I ask." said Whitney, twirling another piece of meteor in between his fingers.

"W- what do you want?" asked Clark, who was now breathing hard do to the presence of the meteor Whitney had dropped near him.

"I just want you to stay away from Lana, Clark. That's all. Don't talk to her, dont write to her dont email her. If I so much as hear that you sat by her in Chem, I'm gonna have to bring this little secret of yours out into the open. I mean, it doesn't hurt me whether I tell or not. But lately I've seen too much of you and Lana together. You bring out this side of her that I never see, and I can tell that you are crazy about her. Oh, and one more thing, if she tries to break up with me make sure and let her know that I'm not someone who she can just throw away." he said as he knelt down beside Clark, "You have no chance with her...remember that." he whispered in Clark's ear. With that being said, he exited the locker room and left Clark kneeling down on the floor. When he finally managed to pick himself up, he realized that school had been out for about half an hour. He didn't bother to go get his books, he didn't care about that now. All he wanted was to go home.

When Clark reached his house he found a note taped to the front door. Apparently, he had completely forgotten about his parents going to Metropolis for the night. 

"Perfect" he muttered to himself as he crumpled the note and opened the door. He went upstairs and even though it was only 3:30 he crawled in bed and didn't awaken until the next morning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clark went to school the next day very distressed. Once again, he was trying to fight his way to his locker. In the middle of all the madness he saw Lana, standing in the hall and looking at him. As he walked by she called his name and even tried to grab his arm. All he could do was close his eyes and keep on walking. He knew that Whitney probably had some of his friends spying on them and he didn't want to risk anything. Lana was hurt when Clark ignored her. She knew that he saw her and still he acted like she didn't even exist. He didn't call last night like he said he would. She decided she would stop by later after school, just to make sure nothing was wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~*~*~**~**~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~

That night Clark trudged up the stairs to his Fortress of Solitude. He had just told his parents about the whole Whitney situation and he got just about the biggest reaming he'd ever had in his life. Looking for Cassiopeia might help take his mind off the cruel reality that was his life. When he made it up the stairs he noticed a familiar person staring through his telescope. When Lana felt Clark's presence behind her, she turned around to face him.

__

Note: I gotta stop. I'm dead tired and I have an Algebra exam tomorrow... but I'll write more tomorrow....after I watch Smallville:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Let's be completely honest with our selves. I don't own Smallville, really, I don't. I didn't in the 3 chapters before this and I don't now. NOR WILL I EVER! So stop asking me!

Summery: Mostly trying to keep the readers occupied until I figure out where I'm going with this...

__

Note: I thought about this after my Math Exam today... I had an hour and forty five minutes to kill so I had to do something productive, otherwise I would have gone nuts and started plucking the feathers off an imaginary chicken....

Lana looked up at Clark with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes were filled with hurt and distressed emotions. Clark's eyes immediately fell to the floor.

"You shouldn't be here." he said in a quiet voice. 

Lana ignored his comment and started to talk. 

" Why did you ignore me today Clark? Whenever I tried to say something you would just keep walking. I even threw peas at you during lunch and still you wouldn't look in my direction!" she said, it wasn't really a scream, but louder than a normal conversation.

"I asked Whitney, what he wanted. And he told me that.... he wanted me to stay away from you." he replied, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"That's not his decision, Clark. It's yours. So what do you decide?" she asked calmly. Clark pondered her words for a moment.

"I have decided that we should go out side and look at the stars, where there's no Whitney around to know." he said as he broke into a smile.

"Sure, why not?" she said and returned the smile.

They went out to the huge field behind Clark's house and took a seat on the cool grass. Clark couldn't imagine a more perfect moment then he was experiencing right then. He looked up at the billions of shining stars and decided that life couldn't possibly be any sweeter. "You would never be able to see stars like this is Metropolis." he thought to himself.

"So Clark, which one is yours?" asked Lana while her eyes scanned the massive night sky above them.

"I have no clue" Clark answered.

"But I like to think it's that one." he said pointing to a big but not very bright star in the north east. It was, at this time of year on the very edge of the horizon and secluded from all the other stars.

"Why that one?" Lana asked, following Clarks pointed finger.

"I don't know, I guess cause it's a lot like me. Big and on the outskirts of the sky, looking in on all the other inhabitants, constantly moving and changing, even though we may not see it right away." he said studying the star for probably the hundredth time. Lana looked at him with a curious expression.

"...Or maybe I'm just reading too deeply into this." he said with a smile. They sat there for a while in silence, their eyes darting from one star to the next.

"Why are you my friend, Clark?" Lana asked, breaking the silence. Clark smiled and took his wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it up and took out what appeared to be a small card, folded up and yellow with age.

"Do you remember sixth grade, Lana?" he asked looking down at the precious memory he held in his hand.

"Vividly, it was the year we stopped having Christmas parties and recess." she said with a smile.

"Well, in addition to that, it was also the year that the teachers didn't make us give Valentines. This should partly explain why you're my friend " he said handing her the small card. Lana took it from him and immediately her eyes started to fill with tears. It was a valentine she had given him in sixth grade. It had to little peanuts hugging each other and the words: "I'm Nuts About You" in a bubble near the top. On the back it said, "To: Clark, From Lana" in big childish letters.

"That was the only valentine I got that year, and I've kept it with me ever since." he said, watching her. Lana looked at Clark and had no idea how all those people could just ignore him the way they had. 

"Clark, I do believe you are the best kept secret in Smallville." she said handing the card back to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what she meant, but he decided to fish for complements anyway.

"I can't believe that someone could meet you and not see what I see." she said, looking deep into his eyes.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"I see.... kindness.... and gentleness, and patients...and understanding." she said moving her face closer to his. 

"Lana, what would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?" he asked leaning in closer to her.

"I would say...What took you so long?" she replied and her lips met his in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they pulled away, and both were breathless. Clark laid down on the grass and Lana out her head on his stomach.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Clark, returning his eyes to the sky. 

"I dunno, it'll come to us I'm sure." Lana said calmly.

"Tell me something no one else knows about you." , said Clark as he ran a piece of grass through his fingers.

"Hmmm... well, I was never really in love with Whitney." Lana told him. She could feel his stomach muscles tense as he raised up to look at her.

"Really? Then why are you still with him?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to be. I'd rather be with you." she said looking back at him.

"Why?" Clark asked laying back down.

"Because you are everything Whitney isn't. I think I started dating him because it was...kind of expected of me. I mean, head cheerleader and the football star, Homecoming King and Queen. I don't think I loved him, I just loved being loved. I guess I felt that if I was to break up with him I would be letting everyone down." she confessed. 

"Not everyone.", Clark smiled.

"Wow, it's 11:24, we've been out here for about 2 hours." he said looking at the hands on his glow in the dark watch.

"I should be getting home." Lana said standing up and brushing off her jeans.

"So what's the status of you and me?" asked Clark hopefully.

"Well, you're more than a friend, way more." Lana said as they walked through the field. 

"I want you to be mine, Lana." Clark said enveloping his arms around her from behind.

"I want to be yours too, Clark. Would you walk me home?" she asked taking his hand.

"I'd be delighted." he said as a broad smile crossed his face. They walked through the field and down the street and finally up to Lana's front porch. 

"Goodnight Clark." she said and gave his lips a short and sweet kiss .

"Night, Lana" he said watching her go. As he walked home that night, there was a slight skip in his walk.

~~~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Lana, your home! Whitney called while you were out." said Nell, who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"What did you tell him?" asked Lana in a worried tone.

"I said you were at Clark's. That was right wasn't it?" she asked.

"Ya....night." she said and went up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: still dont own em...

__

Note: Sorry it took so long for me to finish!! I've had a lot going on between Christmas and hockey practice... hopefully this is a good ending.... please review!!

= CLARK THOUGHTS

The next day at school Lana tried her best to avoid Whitney but, as he always did, he eventually found her. He walked quickly towards her locker and pulled her aside into an empty science lab. He tried to look her in the eyes but she avoided his cruel gaze. 

"I heard you went to see Clark, last night." he said with his hand grasping her arm. Lana said nothing, but only fiddled with a glass beaker on one of the shelves.

"And judging by your silence I assume that it was more than a little "just-popped-into-say-hi" kind of visit." he said quietly.

"Why do you do this, Whitney?" Lana asked with tear filled eyes.

"Because I love you, and what we have is right. All this is with Clark is a thing, that for the moment, you feel is something more than what we have. And if you let what we've built die, you'll regret it forever. What we have is real, Clark is merely a interest that will fade with time." he told her matter-of-factly. Lana pulled away to face him with a hurt and disgusted expression. 

"Don't tell me how I feel. I have something with Clark that you can't possibly measure up to. He is twice the man you are, Whitney. " she said through gritted teeth. Whitney let go of her arm and stormed towards the door.

"Just remember Lana, when Clark is taken away by the FBI it will be your fault, and he'll never forgive you for it." Whitney yelled over his shoulder.

~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~

Clark walked down the wet road towards the Luthor Mansion. It was an over cast day, the kind that make your clothes stick to your body. When he reached the gate he pressed the buzzer and waited for the little Scottish woman to ask, "Who goes there?". Finally, he heard a click and the familiar phase rang in his ears. He smiled at the predictability. 

"This is Clark, I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Luthor." he said into the little silver box. 

"Ah, Mr. Kent. Good afternoon. Please come in." she responded and the huge gates swung open slowly.

"Mr. Luthor is in the Billiard Room, Mr. Kent." she said as she opened the door. Clark walked into the huge house. 

"Ah, the man to which I owe my life. How may I help you?" asked Lex as he leaned on one of the pool quos. 

"Actually I have a huge favor to ask, can you help me out?" asked Clark hopefully. 

"I'll sure try." said Lex as he dumped the 8 ball in the corner pocket.

"Does Whitney's dad work at the plant?" Clark asked.

"Everyone works at the plant, Clark." Lex smiled 

" I'm sick of waiting for Lana to come around. I thought I should take this into my own hands. Can you possibly transfer Whitney's dad to another plant?" he asked even though he knew it was partly a lie. Lex looked surprised at Clark but was also proud of him in a way for taking some initiative. 

"Is Kuopio, Finland far enough?" he asked with as he poured himself a drink.

"Kuopio is great." Clark said completely relieved. 

"I can't thank you enough for this, Lex" he told him sincerely. 

"It's no problem, Clark. Just make sure to sweep Lana off her feet ok?" 

~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at school Lana came running up to Clark with a enthused smile on her face. 

"Clark! Whitney's father got transferred to Sweden or someplace! Can you believe it!? This is amazing!" she was so happy it looked as though she might pop any second.

"Really?!" Clark asked with fake enthusiasm. Lex is a fast worker he thought to himself. 

"Everything is going to be perfect!" she said as she threw her arms around him.

Oh Lana, it already is

__

Note: Ha! done... kinda sad to see it end though... Im gonna write more stories though... eventually.


End file.
